Love Dem Curves
by R0zes743
Summary: NaLu one-shot. AU. Lucy has been controlled by her father all of her life. High school finally over and getting a shot at freedom, she decides it is time for her to finally be herself. And what better way to do so than to confess to the boy she had been loving for like... forever?


Hello... Felt like writing a cheesy little one-shot... I dunno, I though Natsu would look really cute if he was... well chubby and curvy! So yeah, hope you might enjoy this!

See ya!

* * *

It was the end of summer and she had been loving him for so damn long. He wasn't the typical guy a normal human being would fall for and yet she couldn't help but think of perfection every time she glanced his way.

His smile was so broad it practically reached his eyes, which when he was happy, basically all of the time, were nearly closed.

He wasn't muscular. On the contrary, he was far more than chubby. His excuse was that he liked food and video games too much.

But her heart… Her heart thumped and beat inside her rib cage, even though people made fun of him because of his weight.

Even if people told him he would end up alone, his only girlfriend the fat on his belly.

To that, he would always answer with a smile, shrug it off, as if it didn't matter.

Somehow, it made her envy him even more.

That constant happiness which always followed him whenever he went.

Shouldn't she be the one laughing at the moment? Smiling and having the time of her life?

It seemed she couldn't. She had expectations she needed to fulfill. As the daughter of a rich merchant, skinny, blonde, pretty, apparently the symbol of attractiveness, she had to follow strict rules.

Her meal's calories were counted and her activities pre-scheduled. Her outfits chosen and her friends too.

For once, she wanted to be free of deciding upon something that mattered to her.

And it had started when she had met this guy and decided she wanted to make him hers.

She might not have that much competition, as girls would more often go for guys that were athletic and smart, something he wasn't succeeding at that well…

But…

But he had that little something, that little sparkle that made him special to her and unique.

He had the ability to render her happy.

And to make her laugh.

To make her forget everything she hated about her life. Her dad, her appearance and the constraints that came along.

He made her feel good about herself, but never in a degrading way like the others did. He didn't compliment her on her looks, but rather focused on specific traits of her personality, something nobody had ever tried doing before.

Man, she thought he was the most beautiful human being on Earth. She thought his curves looked comfortable and envied his oversized clothes.

She pictured herself cuddling on a sofa, competing over video games, eating whatever they pleased, nobody there to judge them or tell them they would grow fat.

She thought he was attractive and she didn't say so to stand out of the lot, nor did she do it because he seemed pitiful.

She genuinely thought it.

But, she couldn't share that secret with her friends. Simply because she had to stick with them and pretend in order to fulfill her father's wishes.

But now it was over. School was finished, prom too.

She was leaving for good.

Finally.

But there was something she needed to do before disappearing forever.

Something she needed to ask a certain someone.

How could she get the courage to ask him out?

How could she be brave enough to finally expose one of her deepest wishes?

Go against her relatives' superficial wishes for once?

-X-

A party had been organized to celebrate the end of high school. It was at one of her friend's house.

Or should she even consider her so?

She was her crush's worst bully. Always on his back telling him how disgusting he was. How much of a pig he made her think of.

And she was standing by her side, silent, not daring to defend the man she loved simply to preserve her father's good graces.

But that era was over.

Tonight, she would show her true colors.

-X-

The evening was well advanced and she still hadn't brought up the courage to ditch her supposed friends to go and talk to him privately.

She was frustrated and ashamed of her conduct. She wanted to be less docile and fight for what she wanted. But it was all new to her and she somehow couldn't bring herself to crack her shell and go out in the open, the unknown.

"What about truth or dare?" asked Lisanna

"That sounds like a great idea" answered Loki.

"Might finally get the chance to have a go at the Heartfilia daughter" murmured Sting wiggling his eyebrows nastily.

"Or get a good laugh at that fatty Natsu she friendzoned" added Bickslow.

She was boiling. How dare they say she had simply befriended him! She was a nervous wreck at the moment afraid the only man she ever wanted by her side would reject her.

She would never forgive herself if he did not return her feelings.

She wouldn't drop so low as to date one of those jackass, but she certainly never would confess her feelings ever again.

"Lisanna, truth or dare?"

"Dare!"

"I dare you to give your number to the ugliest guy here" Sting shouted howling with laughter as she immediately gave it to Natsu.

"My turn! Sting dear, truth or dare?" Lisanna said venomously.

"Dare!"

"I dare you to ask out the girl you've had your eyes on for quite a while now"

Sting reddened a bit due to the alcohol, but straightened up and came closer to Lucy. He pretended his hands were shaking and was playing a full show of being anxious as everybody knew he only wanted to take her in his bedroom and shout out he had finally got to get in between her legs.

She was nothing special to him.

"Lucy, you are the most beautiful creature I have ever seen. Would you go on a date with me?"

He smelled of confidence and arrogance, something she highly despised.

Preparing herself to answer by the affirmative as she knew that's what her father expected her to do, she glanced at Natsu, sitting uncomfortably and looking her way.

She swore she saw hurt flash in his eyes. A phenomenon that had never occurred before.

Somehow, it gave her the courage to refuse.

"No."

All of the discussion stopped at once as everybody stared her way, shocked. Nobody had ever rejected mister jock in his entire life.

Smiling and showing his canines, he started laughing, trying to hide the rage rising in his tone.

"Lucy, sweetie, we all know you want this. No need to hide it with a silly joke. Humor isn't your strength, no need to humiliate yourself, he responded.

Natsu found her funny. He laughed at her jokes and never tried to put her down. On the contrary, he always encouraged her to embrace her true personality because he thought it was amazing.

He thought she was wonderful.

"It wasn't an attempt at a joke. I seriously and from the bottom of my heart don't want anything to do with you." She answered confidently.

"Alright, stop lying and come here for a sec" he said and attempted to pull her close.

Lucy out of reflex smacked his arm and pushed herself up, out of the circle and his reach.

"Don't touch me."

As he made to try once again, a strong hand pulled him down.

"I think she was pretty clear. Leave her alone" Natsu whispered menacingly in his ear.

"You fat pork! Get off me! I don't want to stink and become as ugly as you. I am sure your dirtiness is contagious."

"I'd rather be a fat pork than a molester and a rapist." he quickly said.

"Sting, drop it. We don't want any trouble tonight" said Lisanna as she pulled him back from Natsu still defying him with his dark orbs.

"It's your turn to pick someone to challenge anyway."

"I'll pick Lucy. Truth or dare?" he asked in a way that meant nothing good.

She played it safe.

"Truth."

"You are such a pussy" moaned most of her comrades.

"Who is the most attractive male in this circle, tonight?" he asked in a narcissist way, probably thinking she would pick him.

Lucy breathed.

This was the opportunity she had waited for. The moment to admit her feelings to her one and only.

"Natsu is the most beautiful human being I have ever seen" she said and smiled truthfully looking at the pink haired boy.

"HA! What a joke! screamed Sting at the top of his lungs.

"Why would that be a joke… She is obligated to speak the truth" said Erza.

Classmates started whispering wondering if her allegations were true or false.

"One way to prove it then" said Lisanna.

"Show us that you love this guy, Lucy, if you don't choke at the sight of him first."

"I will not force anything on him if he doesn't want me too. Anyway, it isn't my turn anymore. I have accomplished my challenge so, it is my turn to pick someone, technically.

"We just changed the rules. You do as we say or you get out of this place" said Bickslow.

"Just let me ask him one question and then, depending on his answer, I'll show you or leave."

"Grant that girl the permission, we might get something entertaining out of it." Said Lisanna.

"Okay. But be quick." Said Bickslow exasperated.

Sting was barely containing himself in a corner. He seemed ready to kill someone.

Apparently, no did not suit him well.

"Natsu, truth or dare?"

"Truth" he answered blushing like crazy.

He was so incredibly adorable. She wanted to hold him tight in her arms and play with his hair.

She wanted…

For him to join his smile to her lips and transform her frown into pure joy.

Please, love me back, she prayed.

"Are you… Do you…" she stammered nervous.

"Look… You don't have to pity me or anything. I think you are a really nice person, but let's face it, these guys are right. There's just no way a beautiful girl such as you would ever have feeling for a guy like me. I appreciate your attention, but I don't want your charity." He said and prepared himself to quit.

"I am honest for once in my life and that's how you take it? I have never pitied you, not even once. I envied you all along and at some point, hated you for being such a nice person. Even though I never defended you when those fake ass girls treated you like utter shit I wanted to hit them so bad.

Lucy never swore… Classmates were looking at each other flabbergasted. This girl was deadly serious about all of this…

"It is hard to believe when I have pretended for the major part of my life, but if there's one thing that I can tell you, it is that I have been true to myself with only one person, and that is you. I am not being charitable with you or trying to pick your side for once because I have never been against you. I have been a fellow member of your team and a fan since day one. " she pursued

"Wha…" he started as tears started to swell at the corner of his eyes.

"You are my ideal and the only one I want to share my future with" she continued.

"I love you, dammit" she screamed and lunched herself at him.

She held him tightly in her arms and played with some of his pinks locks.

One of her fantasies had finally come true.

Would her greatest wish be granted too?

"I love you too" he whispered through choked sobs.

"I was secretly wishing you would go past my appearance… I hopelessly tried to make myself stop believing in delusions and ideas of us ever being together because I thought people tried to make me believe you were wicked. Even though I tried to refrain myself from distrusting them, a part of me felt as if you would never consider me a potential candidate for you…"

"Natsu… I love your curves… I think they are beautiful. You… You are just really attractive to me… It's sometimes hard to look you in the eyes because you really do have that effect on me. You have me mesmerized. Whenever I lay my eyes upon you, my soul begs me to reunite with yours, my whole spirit is cheered up by the light in your smile…" she whispered

"Luce… Can I ask you one question"

"Yes?" she squeaked expectant.

"Hum, well then two.." he smiled shyly.

"Yes…"

"First can we get out of this place? I am tired of them…"

"Sure, in a few sec.."

"And second…"

She forgot to breathe.

"Will you be my girlfriend?" he inquired.

"Is that even a question? Of course! It's a yes!" she yelled.

Pulling her up, he dragged her close to him and they started to walk outside of the circle towards the exit door.

Suddenly, she stopped.

"Luce, what's wrong?" Natsu asked searching her face.

"Before we go, I have something to prove to our colleagues"

An interrogation point resting upon his face, Lucy didn't let him the time to move any further and pressed her lips to his.

It didn't take long before he pulled her into a bear hug and deepened the kiss.

He was warm and smelled good and protected her with his whole massive being.

Home, that's what he felt like.

Out of breath, they parted and Lucy throwing one last glance at her ancient classmates said: "Let's go to my place. My parents won't be here tonight"

And leaving them hanging, she barged open the exit door, laughing her butt off at the silence which had taken place in the room.

"Are you serious" murmured Natsu in her ear.

"Yeah… It was kinda hard restraining myself all of this time…" she responded red in the face.

"I think I really like the serious you" he simply answered and dropped a soft kiss on her neck.

And off they went.

"They really fit together somehow." Said Lisanna

"You're right. Looking at it now, I kinda ship them. They really are cute. Makes me feel bad for all the shit I put them through" said Erza.

But these words never reached them as they left for good and built the life of their dream of their past sufferance.

In other words, they lived happily ever after.

And… after a while… had some children.

* * *

So, how did you find it? Hope you liked it and wish to see you sonn in another story!


End file.
